


Simple brightness

by Deus_Queen



Series: Togetherverse [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Español | Spanish, Gen, more OC - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Cybertron murió y se llevó a otras colonias a su alrededor. Pero afortunadamente diez sobrevivientes dirigieron su destino al único lugar que les queda ,La tierra . Aquí vemos el camino de un sparkling en este nuevo mundo.





	Simple brightness

 

Cybertron fue una vez un planeta hermoso y lleno de vida pero con horribles habitantes, Su historia estaba plagada de dolor ,masacres y discriminación, este mundo se veia oscuro y deprimente con personas engreidas que odiban lo orgánico. La guerra simplemente fue el clímax de su autodestrucción, tarde o temprano llegaría y todos los mundos lo sabían. La guerra Cybertroniana no sólo afectó a Cybertron, si no a muchos ,muchos planetas por su codicia y su repugnante sed de poder. La codicia mato tanto a inocentes como culpables y muchos pagaron por sus pecados. Pero milagrosamente, la guerra terminó, Nadie ganó.  Pero eso casi dependía del punto de vista de a quien le preguntabas,aunque simplemente se podría decir que los denominados Autobot  fueron los vencedores ,Nadie supo como se desarrolló la derrota Decepticon pero hubo rumores de que su líder,Megatron, Se rindió ante el líder Autobot, Optimus Prime. 

 

 

La paz en Cybertron duro poco. El planeta estaba muriendo por la guerra y en un intento por revivirlo, el planeta dio su último suspiro antes de convertirse en polvo cósmico por la explosión que se llevará a las otras colonias con el

 

La raza mecánica estaba al borde de la extinción 

 

Algunos sabían de inminente muerte del planeta y lograron escapar  a un planeta que lastimaron con su guerra ,donde mataron a muchos de sus habitantes y hubo varias ocaciones que quisieron conquistarlo. La tierra estaba harta de los cybertronianos

 

Pero no les quedo de otra  que regresar al único planeta que tenía energon, Quizás fue el fin para Cybertron, pero fue el comienzo para algunos.

 

Algunos como el pequeño y último sparkling que logró crear escapar hacia aquel mundo que ahora los rechaza.

 

* * *

 

La vida en la tierra desde el conocimiento de los transformers  fue más difícil,se vieron obligados a entrar a una guerra que no estaban listos. Sus armas fueron obsoletas ante los marcos metálicos de los extraterrestres y sólo pudieron intentar defenderse mientras morían. Las palabras del noble líder Autobot se desvanecian cuando más y más humanos eran masacrados de diferentes  maneras. 

 

Todas esas muertes dejó cicatrices en la humanidad 

 

Pero aprendieron de aquella tragedia,desarrollaron armas y suficiente fuerza de fuego como para destruir transformers. Todos los líderes mundiales se unieron y lograron expulsar a los destructores de su mundo,sin discriminación, Autobots y Decepticons por igual. 

 

La tierra desde ese entonces se preparó para la guerra , creando soldados en su propia gente como medidas desesperadas ¿Qué hicieron? Desataron un químico que hizo despertar algo en todos los humanos y eso fue...¿Poderes sobrehumanos? 

 

Quizás Cybertron se fue marchitando pero el futuro de la tierra a penas esta floreciendo 

 

Y en medio de ese campo de flores se encuentra el pueblo "Imples" donde cayó el primer Cybertroniano y dio paso a la esperanza de la humanidad. La gente de  Imples vive pacíficamente entre la tecnología y la naturaleza, Es rica en Energon y la fauna exótica tegnorganica. 

 

El precio de la paz y armonía de ahora fue la muerte de la mitad la humanidad 

 

Pero si lo piensan,aquel genocidio fue algo bueno, Los recursos económicos aumentaron ,la contaminación bajo cada día más y más...o era lo que pensaba Charlotte McQueen 

 

Aquella niña siempre se interesó en los trasformers desde que supo que vinieron del espacio,lamentablemente ella nació después que ellos fueran expulsados de la tierra y no tuvo la oportunidad de ver alguno. Su vision al mundo aun era de color rosa ,pero sabía que en algún momento su mundo cambiaría de color. ..

 

"¿Enserio crees que los Transformers regresen ?" Preguntó  una niña de lentes grandes 

 

La niña de piel oscura asintió pero luego colocó una sonrisa"Claro ,pero no  hoy" Dijo Charlotte  mientras sacudia su esponjoso y rizado cabello castaño 

 

"¿Por que entraron en guerra?" Preguntó otra niña 

 

"Por tontos " Dijo Charlotte con desdén "La guerra trae desgracia pero aun así la empezaron " 

 

La niña de los lentes tembló "¡¿Y-Y que pasaría si un día la tierra entra en guerra!?"

 

"¡La tierra no es tonta,nunca entrará en guerra!" 

 

"¡P-pero la tierra ya entró en guerra antes,podría volver hacerlo!" 

 

"¡Y todos moririamos!" 

 

"¡Imples desaparecería!" 

 

Las niñas chillaron asustadas y corrieron dando vueltas ,Charlotte empezó a sacudir sus manos intentando calmarlas pero ellas simplemente  no escucharon y escaparon asustadas al pensar lo peor,al final Charlotte se quedo sola en medio de la playa...

 

La niña miró sus pies descalzos y manchados con la arena y suspiro formando un puchero. 'No fue justo,la niñas siempre escapaban cuando les contaba sobre lo que sabían de los transformers ' Charlotte tenía tan pocos amigos,realmente pocos y cada ves que trató de conseguir más, simplemente escapaban asustados por sus historias o cualquier cosa que se resbalaba de la guerra.

 

 

La niña cogió sus cosas de la arena y simplemente regresó a su casa 

 

"¿Sucedió algo?" Preguntó una mujer mayor sacandola de sus pensamientos 

 

Charlotte  se estremecio un poco de la vergüenza  "..." Ella miró a otro lado "Otras niñas escaparon de mi" 

 

La mujer de cabello largo miró con lástima a su hija y se acerco para darle un abrazo "No te preocupes por eso,ellas no saben de lo que se pierden" 

 

La niña sintió sus ojos húmedos "H-hum..." 

 

"Eres fuerte ,recuerda" Ella miró a su hija a los ojos "No te rindas ,estoy segura que encontrarás un amigo verdadero un dia  " 

 

La niña morena inflo su mejillas "Tengo a Spike" murmuró 

 

"Spike es un hombre adulto, debes acercarte a los niños de tu edad "  La mujer volvió a abrazarla "Estoy segura que lograrás encontrar a ese amigo especial " 

 

La niña le devolvió el abrazo enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su madre  mientras murmuraba

 

"Claro,pero no hoy..."  

 

 

* * *

 

 

El Allspark no tenía más fuerzas,Cybertron estaba a kliks de desaparecer y su fuerza se agotaba. Muchos de sus hijos  trataron de salvar la única forma de vida que evitaría la extinción de su mundo ,pero lamentablemente no pudieron llegar a tiempo  y murieron en el camino. El Allspark sabía que este sería el fin si no hacia algo ¿Pero que hacer? ¿Cómo hacer algo para evitar que los Cybertronianos fallecieran?  Sólo había una alternativa, depositar su grano de vida en un nuevo ser y lanzarlo lejos de este planeta, pero esto tan arriesgado. El Allspark otorgaba la vida pero no manejaba y controlaba lo que brindaba gratuitamente ,quizás daría luz a una vida que destruiría a todo el mundo y no podría saberlo pero en este momento ...pero¿Tenía otra opción ? 

 

Entonces alrededor de aquella caja empezó a aparecer un brillo azul donde en frente de este empezó a formarse un marco de metal del tamaño de un minibot. Este cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo  sin delicadeza ,El Allspark miró a su última  creación y finalmente empezó a darle vida ,una energía blanca empezó a salir de la caja y empezaba a depositarse  en el cuerpo de metal hasta que finalmente el Allspark dejo de brillar. El suelo empezó a temblar violentamente y el Allspark supo que ya no quedaba mucho para que todo se destruyera así que su  últimas fuerzas también construyó un pequeño barco alrededor del frágil cuerpo ,envolviendolo totalmente  y finalmente haciendo que el motor arrancara para lanzarlo al espacio con su último aliento 

 

El Allspark sólo deseo que esta nueva vida utilizará su bendición  con sabiduría 

 

Y finalmente el Allspark se apagó junto a todo Cybertron 

 

 

El sparkling empezó a morderse lentamente  ,sus ópticas empezaron a cobrar vida y su visión aun se adaptaba. El pequeño barco se sacudió violentamente y sus sensores de tacto entraron en marcha. Engranes empezaron a marchar cuando el pequeño mech levantó su brazo para tocar el "techo" de lo que tenía en frente. Su vocalizador hizo un chirrito antes de sentir sus ópticas húmedas hasta que finalmente empezó a llorar 

 

Todo fue confuso y oscuro 

 

Y finalmente, el barco decidió que era hora que el pequeño durmiera durante todo el viaje. Pasaron varios Vorn hasta que el barco finalmente cayera en un planeta verde y azul. 

 

* * *

 

 

"¡Mamá, Fred se llevó mi sandalia otra vez!" Gritó molesta Charlotte mientras corría tras un cachorro pequeño de color amarillo y blanco 

 

"Ten cuidado de no meterte muy al fondo de la selva" Advirtió la mujer mientras cocinaba en la parrilla muy distraída. 

 

La noche era hermosa ,el brillo de las estrellas adornaban a Imples, las personas en la playa corrían a estas horas jugando y riendo en estos días de verano. Todo estaba tan bien y tranquilo como siempre y Charlotte odiaba eso. La niña a esta  hora quería hacer algo interesante que ayudar a su madre en la cocina ,normalmente  todos lo niños jugarían juntos pero todos ellos siempre evitaban a Charlotte. Asi que la niña de cabello rizado solo se dedicaba a jugar con su gato ,Fred. 

 

"¡Pero Fred se metió a la selva!" Gritó Charlotte  mirando con cierto temor y enojo a la selva oscura 

 

"¡Ya regresará ,vuelve ahora !" Escucho gritar a su madre 

 

La niña de piel oscura miró entre la selva o la luz de su casa,Su gato se perdería en la selva si no lo atrapaba ,además tenía su sandalia pero por otra parte la selva estaba muy oscura...

 

"¡Si,ya vuelvo!" Grito Charlotte  y corrio hacia el bosque

 

La niña creyó escuchar a su madre gritar algo confuso antes que su voz se desvaneciera 

 

 

 

Una hora despues 

 

"Fred ..." Sollozo Charlotte mientras apretaba a su gato blanco en su pecho "Creo que n-nos perdimos" murmuró ella 

 

El gato maullo en respuesta colgando en los brazos delgados de la niña que temblaba y caminaba lentamente en la selva sucia,fría y oscura. Charlotte siguió caminando con la esperanza de recordar su camino de regreso a casa pero ella no lograba recordar por donde vino. Su madre estaría tan molesta y quizás ella nunca la volvería a ver,eso la pondria más molesta 

 

"Fred" Charlotte apretó más fuerte al gato al escuchar el crujido de las hojas chocando con los animales  nocturnos "Tengo miedo" Murmuro la niña buscando una luz que la guiara a casa 

 

Y la encontró

 

"¿Eh?" 

 

En el cielo 

 

"¿Q-Que?" 

 

Acercandose 

 

Los ojos claros de Charlotte se abrieron de golpe y dejó caer su mandíbula

 

Esto no podía ser ...

 

Era imposible 

 

Lo que ella veía era u-un ¿¡Meteorito!? 

 

Y se quedo en shock aun más cuando supo que ese meteorito caía en una dirección cercana a la de ella. Aquella piedra del espacio empezaba a crecer más y más. Charlotte entró en pánico y empezó a retroceder hasta que supo que estuvo corriendo 

 

"¡Mamá, mamá, mamá!"Chillo la niña con ojos brillosos "¡Ayuda por favor,alguien escucheme!"  

 

Fred se retorcio violentamente en el agarre hasta que logró soltarse pero provocando que la niña cayera al suelo al tropezar con sus propios pies y sentir como las ramas afiladas raspaban sus rodillas. Charlotte soltó un grito de dolor y empezó a llorar ,su llanto aumentó al ver que el meteorito estaba más cerca ,tan cerca que vio que era muy plateado sin esas llamas...espera ¿Plateado?. La niña tuvo tiempo de analizar ya que la niña estuvo tan cerca de ser atrapada que por reflejo esta logró rodar a un lado y caer en un pequeño barranco mientras más ramas lastimaban su piel hasta que su cabeza chocó contra una piedra. 

 

Lo último que logró recordar fue las llamas que se veía y el humo que ella no toleraba

 

 

 

 

La niña sintió sus ojos pesados y su piel húmeda y adolorida. Charlotte parpadeo muy perdida aun con su cabeza en el suelo,observando como la mugredad de la  selva la manchada y la lluvia la dejaba empapada. La pequeña sintio un horrible dolor de cabeza mientras lentamente  se levantaba  y temblaba. Una tormenta  había caído sobre Imples y ella sólo pudo quedarse quieta unos momentos antes de  que el cielo se iluminara por un relámpago, Charlotte cayó sobre su trasero y siguió llorando aun en estado de shock,bajo su mirada y observó que sus piernas estaban cortadas con todas partes y mucha sangre escapó de ella,por un milagro no se rompió  llorar en pánico. Luego recordó todo lo sucedido 

 

Otro relámpago la hizo reaccionar 

 

Un meteorito cayó cerca de ella. Charlotte  tembló de miedo y busco con la mirada el peligro  ,y Dios,deseo tanto tener la cabeza rota  para tener la escusa de que todo lo que vio fue sólo  su imaginación pero al ver el humo cercano ella empezó a temblar descontroladamente 

 

Ella penso que retrocedía pero lo único que noto fue que  empezó a caminar en dirección del humo 

 

Charlotte sonrió y se abrazó a si misma "Todo estará bien" 

 

Otro relámpago 

 

"Todo estara bien,todo estará bien,todo estará bien..." murmuró mientras caminaba y se arrepentia de eso,Dios ,se arrepentia de tanto ahora. Ella se quedo inmóvil al ver la orilla de un gran crater. 

 

Todo alrededor estuvo quemado ,las palmeras quebradas y empanadas ,algunas con muestra que el fuego las consumió y fueron convertidas en carbón puro. La niña se estremeció aterrada y bajo la mirada para ver que es lo que había en medio de ese gran cráter. Su respiración se detuvo 

 

No...

 

Esa cosa no era un meteorito

 

Eso era...era 

 

¿Una nave? 

 

 

Charlotte supo que este lugar dejó de ser seguro y quiso retroceder pero un relámpago hizo que esta tropezar y el barro bajo ella se colapsara mandandola a rodar en el cráter hasta llegar cerca de esa cosa. La niña chillo aterrada y retrocedió instintivamente  pero se detuvo cuando un chasquido 

 

La nave empezó a moverse y Charlotte se detuvo más aterrada que antes 

 

Sono como unos engrajes y luego la maquina empezo a mover capa metalica por capa metalica ,todo acomodandose ,como si se preparaba para abrir y eso casi hizo que Charlotte cayera inconciente pero la sorpresa superó al miedo al ver que tenía razón. 

 

Una cabina naranja se mostró y en ella algo brillo hasta que se abrió 

 

Charlotte se quedo petrificada por lo que pareciera una eternidad ,la nocion del tiempo paso de largo. Los relampagos y la lluvia fueron solos una  brisa y chispas en comparación con su shock. 

 

Hasta que escucho un chillido suave 

 

Luego leves golpes hasta que el chillido aumentó 

 

Casi se asemejaba a un llanto combinado con estática 

 

La niña morena entonces sintió que su lógica volvía más rápido que aquellos relámpagos. 

 

¿Un ...transformer? 

 

Charlotte logró ponerse de pie y lentamente empezó a caminar hacia la maquina. Sus pasos haciendo saltar los charcos de agua sucia se apagaron cuando su curiosidad creció,si lo que tenía en frente era la nave de un transformer entonces  esta era su única oportunidad de ver uno...o quizás su última. La niña pensó que por el tamaño de la nave  tal vez este no era tan grande y eso no la reconforta mucho ,contra un ser de metal del tamaño de un adulto ,Charlotte no era nada.

 

 

El chillido creció y Charlotte soltó un grito adolorido y luego se mordió la lengua,ahora sintió el dolor en sus piernas al tratar de trepar la nave. Dios ,Charlotte volvió a sentir sus lágrimas caer pero aun así ella siguió trepando la nave. Cuando llegó a la cabina abierta,  Ella  volvió pensar en lo estaba asiendo ,conocía a los transformers más que nadie en este pueblo y sabía su peligro. Dios,ella moriría si seguía ¿Y que hizo?  Ella sólo levantó su cabeza muy lentamente para poder contemplar a un transformer vivo antes de que la matarán  

 

"OH SANTA MIERDA " 

 

 

 

 

Un día después 

 

 

Charlotte estuvo inmóvil 

 

Observando 

 

Esperando. ..

 

Había llegado a casa por el amanecer,su madre cayó al suelo en un llanto al pensar en lo peor después después perderla en la selva . La cacheteo un par de veces y luego la llevo al hospital para curar sus heridas. La mayoria de las personas estuvieron ausentes ese día, los noticieros comentaron sobre el meteorito y muchos murmuron sobre la llegada de los transformers. 

 

Ohhh que acertados estaban 

 

Charlotte no se concentro lo que dijo el doctor sobre el golpe en su cabeza y cuando la vendaron ,ella sólo podía pensar en el pequeño transformer que habia encontrado. La niña no era tonta,no podía llegar a casa ,herida ,al amanecer y con un maldito muñeco de metal que le superaba en estatura. Así que se paso toda la noche arrastrando al transformers hasta que logró regresar a casa,lo soltó ocultandolo en muchas hojas y corrio a los brazos de su madre y en la tarde fue a escondidas a llevarlo a su cuarto. Sorprendentemente ,este trasformer era muy liviano o Charlotte era muy fuerte

 

La niña entonces lo puso frente a su cama y espero...

 

Charlotte recordó la nave,lo más seguro es que ya la hayan encontrado y el gobierno este en camino. Tal ves incluso vengan a su casa por esta...cosa y- Charlotte entró en pánico, la arrestarian, Dios no lo quiera. 

 

"Jzzzz-jjjjzzz..." 

 

La niña castalla salto cuando observó que la boca de esa cosa empezó a emitir un sonido extraño, Charlotte entonces inclino la cabeza para observar más de cerca 

 

"Jzzz--JJJJZZZZZZ-JzzzJJJ" 

 

Charlotte empezó a rezar para que no se levantara ,la matara y destruyera su cuarto

 

Los "ojos" del transformers cobraron vida con un brillo dorado y el sonido de engrajes se escucho,la niña contuvo su aliento mientras observaba maravillada. El pequeño transformers  Luego movió su cuello y finalmente sus manos sus ojos "Parpadearon" e inclino su cabeza 

 

Charlotte encontro esto curioso,este comportamiento muy extraño para un ser de otro mundo,la niña casi lo compararia con la curiosidad infantil en vez de aquel comportamiento violento y hostil que leyó sobre los transformers, Charlotte  incluso pensaría que este transformers es un bebé.

 

La niña abrió sus ojos 

 

Observó incredula como el pequeño transformers observaba sus manos y jugaba con sus dedos muy curioso ,casi probando,Esto le dio la idea de que tal vez no este tan equivocada ¿Acaso al que tenia frente a ella era...un recién nacido? Eso explicaría en parte su estatura y su comportamiento tan extraño pero Charlotte incluso no creía que los Transformers tuvieran bebés ...

 

¿O si? 

 

 

"G-ggg-...JjjZZ" 

 

Charlotte lo miró por un largo tiempo 

 

Este transformers  pareciera ni siquiera poder hablar ¿Que debería hacer ella? Espera ¡¿Por que en primer lugar tenia a esta pequeña abominación en su casa!? ¡La matarían! Pero si este era un recien nacido...Ella n-no podía símplemente dejarlo,no...

 

 

Charlotte suspiro y luego observó como el transformers más pequeño empezaba a ponerse de pie y probaba su equilibrio y al parecer se quedo facinado por esta pequeña hazaña. La niña no pudo evitar sonreír al precenciar los primeros pasos del trasformers. Bueno,si ahora se lo estaba quedando entonces debía darle un nombre

 

Nombre... ¿Que nombre le daría? 

 

La niña observó como el transformers doblaba las piernas y volvía a caminar ,casi como un juego ,se divertía como un bebe ,esto le causo ternura. Los animales jovenes siempre fueron tiernos pero este no era un animal y menos de la tierra. 

 

Tierra... 

 

Ella entonces observó un cartel donde tenía  dibujado un árbol que hizo hace años,  y lo que tenía escrito ...¿Los cuentos de Gaia? 

 

" Gaia.." murmuró 

 

El pequeño transformer observó a Charlotte ,Al escuchar al humano soltar una palabra estallamó su atención.  Charlotte se quedo completamente inmóvil cuando se acercó para mover su mano metálica hacia su rostro,por un momento,Charlotte pensó que era su fin pero después que sintió que el transformer sólo tocaba un mechón de su cabello con curiosidad,Ella solo decidió colocar una sonrisa cuando el miedo desapareció.

 

"Gaia será tu nombre entonces " 

 

Gaia solo se la quedo mirando con sus dos brillantes ojos metálicos con confusión hasta que imitó la sonrisa de la niña 

 

"Soy Charlotte, espero que seamos amigos" 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
